Eighth Night
by Potato Maiden
Summary: Slowly, she made her way to the window and looked out at the snow covered land that stretched beneath her. In the shadows was a hunched over figure, searching for another small pebble to launch at the window. LIGHT spoiler up to 02x09. St. Berry.


Eight days, eight candles, extra kosher food and lots of Barbara Streisand. That was how Rachel Berry generally spent her Chanukah with her dads. Seven nights later, Rachel had obtained the complete Barbara movie collection in a limited edition case, the soundtracks to three of Broadways newest shows (as well as copies of the scripts) and various movie-musicals that she would eventually get again once she watched them through enough.

After a hearty meal on the eighth night, Rachel and her fathers returned to their home shortly after eight pm. By eight-fifteen, Rachel had unwrapped her last gift, a brand new set of sweaters, and hugged both of her parents in thanks. The men knew something was up with their daughter, her excitement over the gifts she had received dwindled each night, until they had faltered into a half smile and the girl excusing herself to go up into her room.

The nine o'clock hour had come and gone when Rachel heard something hitting her window. The girl looked up from reading the back of _Funny Girl _for the thousandth time to see what exactly had given her an unwanted interruption. Slowly, she made her way to the window and looked out at the snow covered land that stretched beneath her. In the shadows was a hunched over figure, searching for another small pebble to launch at the window.

"If you don't stop I will call the police." Rachel said, opening the window and letting the December air hit her face. The figure straightened up and looked towards the window where the brunette was leaning out.

"Rachel?" the voice was familiar, a chill going down her spine, whether it was from the air outside or how relieved the voice sounded, she would never know.

"Jesse? Wh-what are you doing here?" Rachel pulled back slightly as her former flame stepped into the light pouring from the back porch.

"Come outside, I don't want to shout." Jesse watched as Rachel disappeared from view and shut her window. In less than a minute, the back door had opened and revealed the small brunette. Jesse approached her slowly, meeting her halfway with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I came to see you." Jesse took another step towards her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. Rachel looked towards a bare bush to avert her eyes from Jesse as he continued to speak. "I saw your performance at sectionals. It's a shame they didn't let your talent shine, you would have won if they had done so."

"Mr. Schue thought it would be best if we let others try, and considering everything that happened during the week, it may have been for the best." She spoke quietly, slowly allowing her eyes to look at him.

"You will take regionals, I have no doubt about that." Jesse told her. "Nationals, however, will be Vocal Adrenaline's." A small smile crossed Rachel's features as he said this. "And maybe then, you'll get your chance to sing _Evita; _the crowds at Nationals are always sold out." Jesse reached out and took one of Rachel's hands into his. Rachel hesitated before taking her hand away from Jesse's, the temporary warmth leaving as quickly as it came.

"I'll see you at Nationals then." Rachel replied, stuffing her hand back into the sleeve of her coat. "Jesse, I-" Jesse put a finger to Rachel's lips, cutting off her sentence.

"I miss you, Rachel Berry."

The knocking on her door woke Rachel from her sleep, causing the girl to look around her room in alarm. Nothing had changed, the playbills and posters were on her wall, various stuffed animals were around the room and eight nights worth of Chanukah presents were piled neatly in the chair at her vanity. She pulled her covers off and went to her window, it was untouched. Looking at the ground below for any sign of footprints, Rachel saw nothing but a snow covering. Rachel glanced at the clock on her bedside table, the LED display flashing 10:13 PM. Rachel frowned as she pulled on her cape and opened the door. Surely Jesse had been outside of her house and they were talking. He had been, Rachel was sure of it, her lips wouldn't have been tingling from where Jesse's finger had touched hers if he wasn't.

a/n: I wrote this for my friend the other day and shat it out within like half an hour.


End file.
